The golfing industry is one of the largest sport industries in the world. Golf operations extend from local equipment shops to driving ranges, to public golf courses, to private country clubs. However, advertising on the golf course is extremely limited. Currently the advertising at most golf courses and on the golf tours of the world are fixed advertisements and brand marketing in stationary locations or on players clothing, bags, and the like.
Unfortunately, as stated above, most advertisements on the golf course are fixed in location. Further, advertisements on players clothing and bags are static and cannot be changed. None of the devices described above taps into available advertising streams by providing for movable and or dynamic advertisements.
Therefore, a need existed to provide a system and method to overcome the above problem.